Since time immemorial, efforts have been directed to the development of improved chairs. A good deal of such effort has been directed toward development of chairs which are adjustable to accommodate people of different sizes or tasks to be performed in different positions. Many patents have been granted for improvements in adjustable seat pedestals, particularly for seats used in various automotive applications.
Among the prior U.S. patents dealing with adjustable chair pedestals are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,201 (Hudnall); 580,665 (Goshorn); 3,845,926 (Wahls); 2,658,557 (Nordmark et al.); 4,417,744 (Spear); 1,884,497 (Abbott); 3,642,320 (Ward); 4,062,588 (Draney); 3,642,088 (Smith); 3,515,432 (Sporman); 3,508,733 (Skeel); 3,437,373 (Boston); and 3,448,820 (Aiello et al.).
A review of the prior art indicates that vertical adjustment of pedestal chairs has been accomplished in many different ways and with many different pedestal structures. In most cases, the manipulations necessary to accomplish vertical adjustment are rather complex. It is desirable, particularly in pedestal seats for automotive uses, to be able to carry out adjustments with a minimum number of manipulative steps.
This invention is directed toward achieving simplicity in pedestal height adjustment, in order that such adjustment may be carried out quickly and without the level of attention required of a person when complex manipulative steps are involved. In particular, this invention is directed toward allowing adjustment by someone while seated in the chair.
Many of the prior devices have the disadvantage of a limited number of vertical positions of adjustment. To suit the differing needs of people who use a seat, it is desirable to be able to adjust the seat to an infinite number of positions. This invention is directed not only to achieving simplicity of adjustment but to allowing such adjustment to an infinite number of vertical positions.
Many of the prior art devices are complex and expensive in structure. Such complexity adds cost, makes pedestal assembly and disassembly difficult, and may make the structure more susceptible to breakdown and more difficult to repair. This invention is directed toward providing a simple adjustable chair pedestal assembly which may easily be assembled and disassembled, is strong and reliable in construction, and is easily repaired if repair should ever by required.
In summary, there is a need for an improved chair pedestal which is easily adjustable to an infinite number of vertical positions with a minimum of manipulative steps, simple in structure, easily assembled and disassembled, and reliable.